Shine like an Emerald
by patriot witch
Summary: In the social world that is her school, Haruno Sakura never seems to fit in being a nerd and practically invisible. Rather than find a solution, she creates a blog to find solutions for other people.


SHINE LIKE AN EMERALD.

 **I all know what you're thinking , "she hasn't even finished her other story and she's starting another one, so stupid" okay so I know I haven't finished it but come on, I got another idea which I know you guys might like …hopefully. It's about blogging which for some reason I love. I'm even thinking about starting up a blog but that would be for another time. So this is a Naruto fanfic which I know is quite popular with some of you guys so I decided why not write a Naruto for my other story** **the damsels** **I love it and of course I will continue it , so without further ado I present to you chapter one of** **shine like an emerald**

CHAPTER ONE.

 **NAME** : Emerald Star (okay just Emerald but the star added up for better effect, don't you think?)

 **BIRTH DATE** : A long time ago I can't even remember.

 **AGE** : A freaking 100 years old.

 **FRIENDS** : So many I can't even count.

 **LIKES** : Umm… let's see I like books lots and lots of books , I also like chocolate and cakes in fact I love all things sweet , I like romance movies , high school movies, really super-duper hot models and the list goes on …

 **DISLIKES** : Music with stupid lyrics and curse words all the time , I mean music should come from the heart not your butt which is where I think their inspiration comes from ( their big , round ,tattooed butt), I hate medicine and annoying people , snobby bitches and people who wear clothes that show half of their butt or boobs. Hmm ever tried saying boobs like a hundred times, I bet it would numb your tongue, I also hate war like books where they all focus on fighting unreal creatures

With stupid fake green slime oozing out them ewww …. Gross! And the list goes on….

 **HOBBIES** : Reading, writing, dancing. Gymnastics ha! I bet you all didn't see that one coming right, mind you all I do a mean walkover and split I am highly flexible , blogging ( of course !) and whatever this awesome but humble blogger can find interesting.

(It never occurred to me to ask but….) **GENDER** : Really ….. Do I need to answer this … fine I'm a beautiful and wonderful girl I think that had to be kinda obvious.

 **FAVORITE BOOK** : So many I can't even choose

 **FAVORITE MUSIC** : Well I guess I like so many I can't choose but I love songs that come from the heart and not the butt.

 **TheEmeraldBlog**

 **Posted on Monday, September 12 at 6:52 AM**

 **Current Mood** : really, really overexcited.

 **Music for the day** : Gone are the days of summer we couldn't change it if we tried. come on come on you know it's your time , our time is here( I friggin' love the movie camp rock , you should go see it , if you haven't don't be a loser go see it . I mean right now!

 **Subject** : Gone are the days of summer **Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy** , everyone this is your favorite no 1, blogger Emerald here to start you all up today. As you all know this is the beginning of a new school year, senior year for the 12th graders to be precise, someone give me a whoop! ….. Whoop!

As you all know summer is gone. Sure you had the best one and you're so sad to see it go and you can't help but cry well… boohoo take a hike , it's a new school year and for the 12th graders their final year in konoha high .

This year I'm sensing will be packed with fun, juicy secrets and the real way to act and I can assure you all that this will be an unforgettable year for every single one of us as long as someone in this school does something very stupid Emerald will always be there to dish out the gossip, after all the truth shall set us free … am I right everybody?

I'm going to leave all of you to prepare for school but as usual leave a worry or comment for yours truly to answer. See you later my darlings until someone does something embarrassing, better hope it's not you. (You can't tell but I'm doing this in a sing-song voice).

…

Comments

…

 **Response to post** : Gone are the days of summer

 **Posted on Monday, September 12** **th** **at 7:15 AM**

 **Subject** : Help! I'm in distress

 **INOisagoddess** : Help Emerald I can't seem to find what to wear, which is weird because I'm a fashion guru but I'm nervous because I really need to impress this guy I like … so yeah

 **Response to INOisagoddess**

 **Posted on Monday, September 12** **th** **at 7:28 AM**

 **Subject** : not knowing what to wear doesn't deserve a distress call

 **TheEmeraldBlog** : umm I don't know I'm not all that at fashion but you can try wearing something ….. I guess I hope that helps.

….

I finished my blog quickly as I heard my mom call me from down stairs , I put my phone and my laptop into my bag and hurried downstairs to meet my mom eating her breakfast.

"Good morning mom, I see you're up and ready for work" I greeted sitting next to her.

" Sakura I often wonder what takes your time in that room of yours " she said looking at me , I shrugged it's not like I could tell her about my blog , if I told her then the pizazz would go away and I do not want the pizazz to go away.

She stood up then began watching from head to toe, I squirmed uncomfortably under her stare

"What mom?" I whined

"Nothing dear just wanted to see if my baby is all setup for school , I don't want anybody to think you're one of those ill brought up children in your school"

"Yeah yeah whatever, I'm good my life is good and it just got better now I started school" I said grabbing a slice of bread.

"I hope so" mum sighed "I don't want him coming here with that smug look on his face saying I can't take care of my daughter" I rolled my eyes at mom she was always trying to prove to my dad that she is a better parent (they're divorced) and I think she is the better parent but don't tell her or my dad that. My mom would probably get a big head and my dad would get jealous.

I finished breakfast just as my mom was about to leave, I told her I was going to walk since I wanted fresh air. She left for the hospital and I left slinging my back pack on one shoulder I began to walk through the I was walking thinking about stuff a red convertible zoomed past me leaving me in the dust.

"Sorry forehead better get yourself a car!" the voice said mocking me and I knew who had that voice…. Ino Yamanaka , she was konoha high's no 1 miss perfect a Barbie doll if you ask me , pretty with a hot body and had had numerous boyfriends whereas I'm still waiting for one boy to tell me " hey your cute" why does all the good stuff go to the bratty , rich spoilt kids?. Ino hates me as much as I hate her so it would be a shocker if I told you all that right from my 7th grade when I got into konoha high she was my best friend. but, you see high school came and we had to separate the popular kids from the nerds and losers , Ino was under popular and me obviously nerd which I don't get cause I'm super smart and hot …. okay I'll stop talking but Ino became popular and made friends with this stupid bunch of airheaded , bimbos and forgot all about me… ME! She just stopped talking to me but it's okay because I've got the best and coolest best friend in the whole freaking wide world and he ….. (Yes he, you definitely heard right) is no other than the... Uchiha Sasuke , okay I know you're all asking " how? " you see yes Uchiha Sasuke is the hottest and I mean hottest guy in school but you see, you have to look underneath his looks and cold exterior to see the real Sasuke.

Sasuke and I became friends when we were partnered up for a project , he said I was smart and I said he was funny and thus , the start of a wonderful friendship, sure the school was shocked but hey he's smart for seeing that I'm one of the greatest girls alive who doesn't know anything about modesty.

I picked up my phone when I found it was ringing, it was Sasuke

"Hello Sasuke"

"Sakura "he sounded mad "where the hell are you, you aren't thinking on the road are you?"

"No! I-im not look I'm on my way I'll meet you at you locker Kay? Bye" I said hanging up without giving him the chance to say anything. Sasuke knew almost everything about me except for my alter ego Emerald, for me to tell anyone that I'm Emerald it would be like betraying a part of me. the Emerald blog is for saying things that I can't say being someone that just doesn't have one friend , having followers, the real me would never be followed I'm more likely to follow just seating in the background like the other nerds that's what I'm made for and my blog gives freedom to say anything and get away with it , like who would ever guess that Haruno Sakura is Emerald … no one that's who , as my school came insight I looked around it seemed everyone were in their respective sides , the popular consisting of Ino , Karin and some other girls I hate , the nerds which I don't know cause they're not my friends , Sasuke and Naruto . Well Naruto and I aren't that close per say but he knows me I guess. Taking one last glance around again I immediately know what my next blog will be about.

 **Done so did you like it , I hope you did please please review it would mean a lot to me if you did , if you do I'll take that you like the story and I'll update more , please don't forget to check my other story** **the** **damsels** **I'll be sure to update soon , bye for now and remember to review. Love you all and thanks.**


End file.
